The Search for the Long-Lost Engine
by GWR3440CityofTruro
Summary: The search is on, for the long-lost engine, however, Diesel 10 and his minions are going to find the Lost Engine, Can Thomas and his friends save the lost engine before Diesel 10 finds it?


It was a peaceful day on the Island of Sodor, All the engines were working hard, pulling, puffing and shunting around the island of Sodor, determined not to be bullied by Diesel 10 and his five minions...  
...but what about James? He seems grumpy now, He was in the sheds complaining with Henry and Gordon.  
''It's not even fair!'' Said James crossly ''Topham tells the three of us we don't have enough work to do due to the buckled and bumpy tracks!''  
''Well, err...'' Said Henry. ''I think it might be the sun doing this to the rails.  
''No express engine goes on buckled and bumpy tracks!'' Muttered Gordon grumpily.  
...just as Thomas bumped some troublesome trucks hard, he felt them very hard to handle. ''Bossy Sprockets.'' Moaned Thomas. ''I have to do this shunting, and now i think i have MORE shunting to do!''  
''Never mind, old chap.'' Said Thomas' driver. ''Sir Topham Hatt might give us a new job.''  
''Are you sure?'' Said Thomas concernedly.  
''We'll see.''

Just as Thomas continued the shunting all the day, but when it was nighttime, he was so tired and sleepy, that he went into the sheds for a good rest, Thomas was peacefully resting, until Sir Topham Hatt came...  
''Thomas, I need you to pull Annie and Clarabel now, There are some passengers coming.'' He said. ''Alright then, Sir.'' Said Thomas, and he puffed off to collect Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas, Annie and Clarabel collected the passengers, and took them to their destinations, but when Thomas was returning home, he saw Iron 'Arry and Bert in a siding, They were talking about a lost engine.

''Huh?'' Said Thomas. ''A lost engine?'' And Thomas quickly chuffed away, when it was daytime, Thomas told Percy what Iron 'Arry and Bert said.  
''A lost engine?'' Said Percy. ''If it's lost, where could it be?''  
''I-I'm not even sure...'' Said Thomas, Meanwhile, The news about the long-lost engine soon spread all over the island, At the sheds, the engines were talking about the long-lost engine.  
''It could be anywhere!'' Said Henry.  
''It could be also somewhere!'' Said James.  
''Where did it get lost...?'' Said Gordon.  
Edward said a word. ''I-I believe in this long-lost engine talk, maybe there IS a long-lost engine in the island, but we have to ask Neil...''  
Thomas said a word too. ''Does Sir Topham Hatt know about this?''  
''I-I don't know.'' Said Edward, as the engines went to sleep, Thomas whispered. ''Don't worry, lost engine, We will find you.''

As daytime came, Thomas woke up, He saw Sir Topham Hatt, but he wasn't annoyed.  
''Thomas...'' Said Sir Topham Hatt.  
''Yes, sir?'' Replied Thomas.  
''I have heard that everyone on this railway was talking about a lost engine, and do you know where it is?'' Said Sir Topham Hatt.  
''I don't know where it is.'' Said Thomas. ''We all have to ask Neil, he knows about the long-lost engine.''  
''Anyway.'' Said Sir Topham Hatt, ''You all have to hurry up, you all have jobs to do.''  
'

After the engines left the sheds and started doing their work, Thomas has finished his work quickly, and went off to find Neil, Neil was resting, until he heard a whistle, Neil woke up and saw Thomas chuffing in.  
''Oh hello Thomas.'' said the box-tank engine.  
''Neil, i have to ask you something.'' Said Thomas.  
''What is, to be specific?'' Said Neil.  
''Neil... you know about the lost engine, right?'' Asked Thomas curiously.  
''You mean... Red Rocket?'' Replied Neil.  
''Yes...?'' Said Thomas.  
''I remember that engine, he went missing in the 1900's, I heard everyone are talking about him!'' Said Neil. ''Possibly there might be high chances for me to tell Sir Topham Hatt about Red Rocket!''  
Thomas was delighted that the briefly-glimpsed Neil would tell Sir Topham Hatt, and he chuffed away.

Sir Topham Hatt went to where Neil was, ''Neil, I assume Thomas was here, right?'' Asked Sir Topham Hatt.  
''Of course, Topham.'' Said Neil. ''He told me about the lost engine, and i'll tell you everything about it.'' And Neil told Sir Topham Hatt everything.

Meanwhile, the engines were talking at Knapford Station about the lost engine, most of them said they would find the lost engine, most of them said they would find and restore the lost engine, just as Neil puffed in, Sir Topham Hatt was on board.  
''Ahem.'' Said Sir Topham Hatt. ''For those who want to hear about the Long-Lost Engine, Neil told me everything... and i declare...''  
The engines wondered what Sir Topham Hatt would be declaring.  
''Is he declaring that the search is on?'' Thomas whispered to James and Percy.  
''We'll have to wait and hear what he'll say.'' Said James. ''Yeah.'' Said Percy.  
''I declare that... The search is on!'' Said Sir Topham Hatt, as a crowd of happy whistles were being heard all over Knapford, They knew... The Search Was On. 


End file.
